Can We Reach the Sky?
by KuroShini13
Summary: Allen and Midnight Walker are twins living in a small town of Alnwick, owning a small book store. They live a peacful life until the city is attacked by the infamous air pirates The Black Order. The twins find themselves captured and taken to the ship. What do the pirates want with them? M for later chapters. KandaxAllen / LavixMidnight (Midnight's information in my profile)
1. Chapter 1

Well hello again, dear readers! KuroShini13 is back!  
Took me long enough eh?  
I know I know: How dares she?! Uf, I don't know. Sometimes I can be quite cocky.

So for startes:

This story was inspired by the story with a lovely name The Clockmaker and the Air Pirate by SugarOtakuGang3 (Axis Power Hetalia - ArthurxAlfred). So the credits for the...hm, what should we call it... basis for what is here in front of you goes to them. (No, seriously. I mean it. It's thanks to them this story has even been created)  
Here have a link to the story : s/8995973/1/The-Clockmaker-and-the-Air-Pirate  
I think there is a sequel to this and I can tell you it is worth reading it. I absolutely love it!

Khm khm, let us continue.

I don't own -man (but, oh, how I wish I would T-T ) and just so that we make it clear right here at the beginning: it will probably take me AGES to upload this story (if I know I still have a two-shot to finish... get to work, damnit!) since it took me... I don't know, half a year to wrote just this ''grrrr'' first chapter and I got super lazy in the last year or so (final exams are a living nightmare, for cryingoutloud!)

But here I am again and I hope I will somehow make it to upload this story because honestly I think it has quite a potential *wink wink*  
The next chapters most probably won't be this long (if they even see the day of light) so don't expect to much.

* * *

It was unbearable. It was so painful that she wanted to just close her eyes and never wake up again. Oh, God, what has this little poor lamb done to you to deserve this?

„Midnight, stop spacing out and help me with this boxes." He came walking through the open door in the back room where she was lying on the cold floor. She winced as he opened the window to let some air in. It was in the middle of summer and the heat was suffocating.

„But it's sooooo hooooot. I'm dying over here." Allen snorted and put the heavy box he was carrying in one hand on the table.

„So?" She fliped on her back and streched her arms up.

„And you throw you hands in the air like you just don't care." She looked at him.

„Or somethin' like that." He growled and smacked her hand.

„That's because I really don't care if you feel hot or not. Come on, we have to bring this inside before the afternoon shift." She mumbeled something about him being an asshole but still got up and helped him bring the remaining few boxes inside. She looked out the open window.

„Somethin' is in the air today." Her brother nodded and started opening the boxes.

„It's bound to rain soon. This heat is exausting."

„So you do feel the heat!"

„Midnight, I'm human. Of course I would feel it." She jumped up on the nearest chair and waved with her hands as if she was a bird. Idiot, he thought.

„But you don't act like that at all. I mean, look! You're not even sweating!"

„Would you shut up already?" She stopped waving with her hands and tilted her head.

„Are you on your period or somethin'?"

„Midnight..."

„Fine, I'll stop." Allen grumbled something and contiued unpacking. They spent the next half an hour organizing new books the two of them ordered for the shop. The petit bookstore on the outskirts of Alnwick, a small town near the sea, was popular with tourists that came here for their vacation and to see the famous moutain caves. They weren't exactly the richest persons in town but they made enough for normal life and savings for their holidays. Allen was the one to interact with customers while Midnight took care of the counter and money. She absolutely hated to deal with people she met for the first time. Plus, she was pretty good with numbers and organizing so Allen had no choice but to let her do what she wanted while he did the rest. But even though his twin sister disliked interraction with unknown people, she was the reason for the crowd to stop and double-check the store window. For most of the time anyway. What's true is true, Allen thought a lot of times. The two of them were quite an unusual couple. Twins, brother and sister, he with snow-white hair and a red scar on the left side of his face and she with night-black hair and a white lock intwited between the black mess. Both of them had silver gray eyes and according to town's people, they were also good-looking. Midnight denied that whenever somebody mentioned it while Allen just smiled. He sighed when he thought about that. Sometimes it was hard to keep the fake smile on but somebody had to at least try to keep the book store image up. And since Midnight had a quick temper, it all fell on his shoulders. He sighed once more and put another book on the shelf.

„What's gotten into you, bro?" She leaned with her back on the wall and tilted her head. „You've been sighing for last ten minutes." He looked at her. Then he furrowed his eyebrows.

„Just thinking what a pain in the ass you are."

„Wha-?!" The bell at the door rang and Midnight quickly shut her mouth to smile at the elderly couple that walked in. Before she went behind the counter to avoid contact, she shot an angry glare at her brother's direction. Allen just smiled innocently back and turned around to help the couple. It was so easy to annoy her.

„Can I help you with anything?" he asked and smiled brightly at the couple, a woman and a man. The woman smiled back and waved with her hand.

„Thank you, young man, but we are just looking if anything interesting picks our eyes. Right, honey?" The man, who was apparently her husband, nodded as quickly as he could when his wife turned her eyes at him. Midnight grimaced behind them at the counter. Allen send her a look, signaling her to stop and then looked back at the woman.

„As you wish, madam. If you need any help, please just ask. My sister would be delighted to help you." He held back a chuckle as he felt Midnight freezing on the spot. Oh, how he loved to so this to her. The woman almost squeeled when she heard the words ''my sister''.

„Oh, so the two of you ARE siblings? See, honey, didn't I tell you so?" Her husband just nodded again and then looked at Allen apologeticaly. Allen's smile froze on his face. The woman, who was apparently oblivious to her suroundings, contiued in an excited voice.

„You see, young man, this is our first visit to this town and we are staying with a couple of friends in that nice hotel next to beach. Oh, what is it called again?"

„Starry Resort?" Midnight thought out loud and immediately regretted that. The woman turned to her with gleaming eyes and a predator look.

„Exactly! Well, one of those friends, Mary, God bless her soul, was here last year and she absolutely loved it! The caves, the town, the people! And she also visited your book shop and was astonished how two youngsters marveolusly run the buisness. But she had a problem, you see. She couldn't made up her mind if the two of you were siblings or … well, you know."

„Lovers?" Allen suggested and the woman nodded. Midnight cursed under her breath:

„Oh, for the love of God..." The woman continued hurrily as if she was running out of time.

„That is exactly what I said to Mary. 'Dear, you don't actually believe the two of them are lovers? You said it yourself that they look like dependable and proper-mannerd young people. People like that don't live together unless they are married and it seems pretty obvious they are not. I saw the names on the front door of the shop last time I went pass it.'" She took a deep breath and launched again.

„But of course she wouldn't admit she was wrong. Mary, she is such a good and kind-hearted person but her logic has it's weak moments." God, does this woman intend to talk all day? Midnight glanced at Allen and as if he has read her thoughts from her face, he shruged. The woman didn't notice the small interaction between the siblings and just contiued on and on about how she was right and her friend Mary was wrong. And it became clear that the only reason for the two of them to stop at the book store was to get a friends disagreement cleared up. After half an hour of woman's constant talking, the husband finally quietly suggested they leave since the day was coming to an end. His wife glanced at the clock, hanging in the corner near the door.

„Oh my, is it really already that late? I'm so sorry, kids, it must've been tiring listening to my nagging."

„You don't say," Midnight muttered darkly. The woman smoothly overlooked that and Allen started to wonder if she ever listens to what others are saying. Most probably not, was his next thought as he waved the couple and locked the door. His sister sighed audibly behind the counter.

„Because of that woman we lost the whole evening. Seriously, she talks likes it's her job."

„Perhaps it is. But that was really over the top." He rolled the metal blinders down and turned the lights off as Midnight took the money and locked it in the safe behid the picture in the small room which was more of a short corridor, with a small table, a chair and the back door, which connected the shop and the first floor of the building they owned. Narrow stairs led upstairs to the second floor where there were a kitchen and dining room combined in one room and a small bathroom. Their bedroom was in the third floor and was a place where they spent their free time when they weren't outside either on the beach or having a stroll around the caves. Both second and third floor had all of the free walls filled with books they had no intention of selling, either because they had emotional value or they were so old it would be impossible to find them anywhere else and were very valuable as such.. Midnight called them a 'golden stock', pointing out that these books are actually quite useful in a way and could be sold for a lot of money. But both od them agreed that they will sell them only in a case of an emergency. Allen followed his sister up the stairs to the second floor and sat down at the table. Midnight got a prepared salad from the fridge and placed it on the table along with two forks.

„This month's earning is weak." Allen wrinkled his forhead.

„How weak?" Midnight took a bite and answered:

„At least 10% lower that last month's. If it goes like this for the next six months, we'll have to find some new ways of promoting the shop. Perhaps something like giving out flyers on the beach or hanging posters through out the main tourist locations. But printing costs..."

„Oh, it will probably go up again. The middle of the season is always a bit unstable."

„Don't think something like that. We have to be ready, just in case. You never know, something just may hit us. Like Cross, for example." Allen shuddered. Midnight clicked with her tounge and gave him a disapproving look.

„I can't believe you are still afraid of that asshole. You should be pissed at him, not shaking like a wet dog whenever I mention his name. Pitiable." Allen just shrugged his shoulders, saying nothing. His master was a topic rarely mentioned in the house since he was absolutely terrified of him while Midnight couldn't say master's name without the contempt pouring from her words. All in all, it was safer not to mention him at all.

„You coward." Midnight took another bite and shook her head. „Unbelivable." Allen frowned.

„Excuse me, but you don't know what is it like to be his apprentice. You wouldn't be talking like that if you were in my shoes."

„Oh, of course not. Because I would already kick his fucking ass to the point he wouldn't be able to move, less alone sit behind a desk and play poker."

„Such foul language ," Allen murmured and chewed on the last bite of the sallad. He then made a suprised face as he noticed the empty bowl.

„What, already gone? Is there nothing more?"

„We just ate a full bowl of it, and I believe it is necessary to mention it was a huge bowl."

„But I'm still hungry."

„Allen, we already spend the money we had for this week groceries. We can't afford more." Midnight took the bowl and forks and placed them into the sink. She then pulled out a small notebook from her sweater pocket, opened it and nodded after a few seconds.

„We definitly can't afford spending more money on food. Sorry, you'll be on a diet this week." Allen's face turned from desperate to horrofied. She sighed on the inside. Seriously, this idiot brother of hers...

„Listen, dear. You know the deal. We take 5% from every months earning for our holiday money, 10% for that fucking master of yours and10% for critical times. With the money we have left we need to pay the bills for electricity, water and wood for heating. Then there is the house loan we have to pay back to the bank and costs that come with the store. You know very well that if we have a bad month, I'll just cut down where I can."

„But why is it always food?," Allen complained like a little child.

„Because it is the easiest way. If you are that desperated you can still go work for a few weeks at that mexican place near by like you did the last time. I'm sure Jose will be happy to have you working there." Her brother grimaced.

„Are you kidding? This place almost fell apart last time I went to work there. You may be good with numbers, my beloved sister, but when it comes to customers... Well, let's just say you'd get the lowest score possible at that subject." Midnight groweled.

„I would be able to do that just fine if there weren't so many perverts among the tourtist. I swear to God, every third of the guys that came in the shop alone asked me if I would like to get fucked. I mean, do I look like a motherfucking whore?" She raised her voice at the last words and clenched her fists. Allen quickly shook his head. This is bad, he thought. If she gets even more upset... He touched her shoulder and squeezed it.

„Midnight, calm down. It won't help you if you get upset now."

„I can still go to the hotel and beat the living shit out of those guys."

„Middy..."

„FINE." The word was nothing than an irritated growl which was followed by loud footsteps as she made her way up to the third floor to their room. Allen sighed and followed her. When he got to the room he found his sister laying on her bed murmuring something into the pillow.

„Midnight, stop it. You know very well you can't cast a curse upon them."

„I can still try," came an mischievous answer. Allen chuckled.

„So what kind of a curse did you come up with?" Midnight lifted up her head and looked at him. Her eyes were gleaming. Oh, how she likes to do something she shouldn't, Allen thought to himself and sat down on his bed. He returned the look.

„So?" She jumped of the bed and started to walk around the room in circles, waving with her arms as she always did when she was excited.

„I made it so that they would be kidnapped." Allen raised one eyebrow.

„Kidnapped? Really? By who?"

„The air pirates." Allen raised one eyebrow in suprise.

„What, seriously? What made you come up with that idea?"

„I read about it in the newspapers last week. About a black pirate airship going around stealing everything and killing everybody." She turned on her hills towards him and her eyes seemed full of stars because they were shining so much from the excitement.

„Nobody knows what their main goal is but they are getting closer to us. Just yesterday I heard the Berkely sisters talking about it. They were shaking just like you when I mention Cross." Allen shuddered. Midnight laughed.

„Just like that, yes. Anyway, most of those guys is well loaded so they are perfect targets for the pirates, don't you think? Just imagine their screames when they would found out there is no way out of this. The swing of a sword, the bang of a gun. Oh, such fun..." The crooked smile on her face scared Allen way more that his master's name. She is going to the way she was before. He calmy got up and placed his hands on her shoulders, then shook her lightly.

„Midnight, come back to reality. There is no way you can cast a curse upon those guys and there is no way for those air pirates to come here, to our town. We have nothing worth mentioning here in Alnwick."

„What about our shop?" This time he shook her harder.

„Get real. It's just a small shop. We barely make it through the month, you know that better than I do. Snap out of it." Suddenly, the smile disappeared from her face and was replaced with horrified expresion. Her face turned pale and Allen had to support her when her legs gave up to the tension.

„Allen, I..."

„Shh, it's okay." He hugged her tightly when quiet sobs started to escape her lips. She shook her head.

„I was just so mad. I didn't even realize where my thoughts were going..."

„I already said it's okay." He pushed her away so that he could look into her eyes.

„That part of your personality won't disappear that quickly. I took years for it to build and it will most probably take even longer for it to vanish. You just have to remember who you are and besides," he smiled. „You have me. Look at this gorgeus face. It will snap you right out of it." She couldn't help herself and snickered at the statement.

„I like it when you joke like that." Allen pouted and faked that he was offended.

„How cruel can you be."

„And how funny you can be, dear brother." She hugged him tightly for a second and then let go.

„But now that I mentioned it; it does worry me a little."

„What, your personality?" Midnight shot him a glare before she sat down on her bed and hugged the pillow.

„No, the air pirates. They ARE coming closer. What if they decide to attack Alnwick?"

„Don't be ridiculous. What in the world would be they doing here? We are just a small city that happens to have really great caves and a beautiful beach. Nothing more than that."

„You forgot to mention a bunch of hotels and their loaded customers. It's perfect." Allen sighed.

„I keep telling you there is _no way_ that this air pirates with a black ship would come here so stop thinking about..."

**BOOM!**

They stood frozen for a few seconds before Midnight looked at him and said with a sarcastic tone:

„No way, huh?"

* * *

Oh, and just for my own satisfaction : I got accepted to college I wanted so starting this october this little good for nothing will be a student of english and japanese


	2. Chapter 2

**And here it is, the second chapter! \(¯▼¯)/**

**Please forgive me. I had wanted to upload it sooner but my father had an accident at work - he fell off the scaffold; at least I think that is how it's called. Anyway, he fell about 5 meters or about 16 ft down. Luckily he didn't break anything but the skin on top of his head and we can say he had some goddamn luck. Later I listened to other similar stories and was shaking just from the thought what could have had happened to him. And at the beginning, when I only just heard he fell I was scared to death. All the different things came to my head what happened to him and believe me, you don't want to experience that. But he's a tought cookie - now he's home and he can't hop around all happily just yet (even thought he wants to - he does not know how to just stay at home and rest (-_-).**

**We have a happy end, thank God.**

**So, here you have it. Please enjoy and if you just happen to be in a good mood write a review.**

**Oh, and by the way I don't own -man. But how I wish I would... *cries in a corner***

* * *

„You stupid, stupid human." Her voice was shaking from suprise and anxiety.

„Shut up and move, for God's sake! We don't even know if that really was a canon shot." His voice was no different.

„Oh, and what do you suppose it is? A gas explosion?" Came an uttered bark in return.

„It could be", Allen murmured and pushed Midnight to the side of the window so that he was able to look outside. She almost immediately yanked him back, away from it. Allen let out a suprised noise which made Midnight grit her teeth. She made him take a few steps to back to the center to the room and gave him an angry look.

„Idiot! What if they are outside, looking?!" He shook her hand off.

„Jesus, Midnight, don't be histerical!"

„I will stop being ''histerical'', as you call it, when you take the needed measurements for you own safety, idiot! Now, if you want to look outside at least let me turn off the lights first. Thankfully, the sun has already set." She pulled him back again and then headed towards the light switch.

„How will that help us in any way?" He asked, annoyed. She stopped midway to the light switch near the door to look at him. Her eyes were full of disbelief. Allen got annoyed and nervous.

„What now?" His sister sighed and just shook her head.

„Sometimes you can be such and idiot."

„Just one more proof that we are related." She growled and pushed the switch with a little bit too much force so that the plastic around it cracked. Allen turned her way.

„What was that noise?"

„My patience running out."

„Ha ha, very funny."

„I know." The panic they felt at the beginning started to disappear but that was normal for them. They rarely lost their nerves but even if they did, it would never take them long before they were calm again. She joined him beside the window. From there they had almost a perfect view to the shore and the main plaza, which was now packed with people, mostly tourists, who were wondering what that loud bang meant. Only a minute later the loud buzzing of the people was interrupted by yet another bang, with the only difference that this one was much louder. Allen could see a huge black figure hovering above the sea not to far away from the beach. His body shook. There was something unpleasant about a big air ship, hidden in the darkness of the night. He wasn't the only one who noticed it. The people who were on the beach enjoying the evening walking around or having a late swin, started to run away screaming which caused panic among the crowd at the plaza. And not too long after the second bang, the plaza was full of screaming people running everywhere, without knowing what exactly to do. They stood there for some time before Midnight finally said with a shaky voice:

„They are here." Allen could just nod. They watched as the completely black ship slowly sailed right into the middle of the plaza. The panic now was indescribable.

„Allen..." He turned to her. Her eyes were big and, not scared, but nervous.

„What do we do now?" He patted her head. Calm her down for now, he said to himself. That is the most important thing right now.

„We stay low, remember? You said that the first time master came for a visit." A mention of Cross made Midnight's eyes glint with anger. Allen managed to hide relief. He knew it was better for her if she was angry. Her being unsure and scared meant nothing but trouble. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

„So that means we have to hide the money. Come on." They ran down the stairs to the first floor and Midnight hurridly opened the safe while Allen removed a few floorboards to review a small box-shaped hole under the floor. It was a routine they perfected for cases of Cross's visit or other situations, like an attack of a pirate ship. Midnight counted the money and passed it to Allen who put it into the hole and sealed it shut. He jumped on the floorboards a few times to secure them in place and looked at his sister.

„This should do it for now." She nodded. Then she pointed with her finger up.

„It would be for the best if we hide in the bedroom. If they do come in, we can still manage to escape on the roof." Allen smiled darkly.

„Who would ever thought that your emergency escape plan would have a chance to actually be executed. That must be... what? One in a million?"

„One in a four thousand and thirteen, actually." She snickered at his unamused face.

„I had a little bit too much time on my hands." In that instant the floor beneath them rocked and made them fall down. The moving was accompanied with a loud noise, crashing and breaking, filling their ears to the brim. When Midnight came to her senses, she could hear only ringing in her ears.

„Allen!" She streched her hand into the dust around her. She was disoriented but she could feel Allen somewhere near her. Thank God for twins connection, she thought.

„I'm okay", he caughed and reached for her hand. „Just swallowed a lot of dust. Shit." He caughed again and helped her to her feet. They looked around. The door leading to the store was on the floor which enabled them to see the destroyed inside of it, broken windows and glass all over the store floor. Allen could feel Midnight anger from before coming back in strong waves. He strengthened the grip on her hand. As it runed out, he was just in time. She would jump right into the messed up inside of the store but since Allen was holding her, she only managed to drag him a few meters forward.

„Those sons of bitches!"

„Midnight...!"

„Let me go! LET. ME. GO! I'm going to fucking kill them!"

„Midnight, for heaven's sake, calm down! We have to get to safety!" Their voices were loud and he knew she doesn't even realise they were literary welcoming the attackers into their home.

„Those guys need to get to safety! Fuck them! It took us half a year to pay those windows back!" She was furious and only Allen clinging to her stopped her from running to the street and start her search for the air pirates. With some troubles he managed to turn her so that she was facing him and shook her hard.

„Stop it right now! Do you realise we could be in serious danger?"

„Those guys are in serious danger..."

„Shut up!" She closed her eyes. Her lips trembeled. It was too much for her. She loved the book store as her own child, Allen knew. He leaned his forhead against hers. He breathed out.

„Listen to me. We can get the windows repaired."

„But..."

„If it takes half a year to pay them back, then it will. But you and me... We can't be repaired. Not if we are destroyed to that point." His voice cracked at the end and he took a deep breath.

„You need to calm down. You know that is not good for you to get too upset. So please..." Midnight could just nod. She knew what Allen was thinking of. He already lost one member of the family they never really had. He never got over it, even after so many years. He was showing that in times like this. Over-protective, she thought absent-mindedly. She liked that in a way; but she was worried that in the end it will cause him nothing but troubles.  
„Don't move." They jumped apart. The deep male voice was coming from the shadows. The only thing they could see was a sharp tip of a sword, no matter how hard they tried to make out what is a wall and what a part of a human body. Allen pushed Midnight behind his back to protect her. She stumbeled backwards.

„Allen! What the hell do you think you're doing?" There was an annoyed sound from the darkness.

„Be quiet." The man in the shadows stepped forth but they still could not see his face. Midnight peeked over Allen's shoulder. The only thing she could make out was the fact that the man is tall. There was a hint of an accent in his voice.

„What do you want with us?" She could swear she heard a 'che' sound., before the man shifted his feet more to the left side of them. She felt Allen's body tensing up.  
„Allen..."

„Stay there", he answered to her.

„Lavi, get the girl."

„Gotcha." There was a movement behind her back and Midnight yelped as she was pulled away from Allen. He turned around and tried to grab her hand.

„Midnight! Let go of her!"

„You heard him! Let me go!" She punched and kicked, trying to get free. Strong arms were holding her so that she wasn't able to land even one hit. She could hear Allen fighitng with the other man and she felt the fear that started to grow in her. He doesn't have a weapon. How can he possibly defend himself? The man holding her smacked her fist away.

„Woah, easy there. I don't want to hurt you." There was a short pause as she felt her prisoner look over her head to the shadows where the other man was standing. There was a long sigh.

„Kanda, what in the world are you doing?" Midnight took a moment to stay still and looked in the same direction. Her eyes widened.

„Don't!" She turned just in the moment to see the man hit Allen on the head. His body slumped to the ground like a bag.

„NO!" She started resisting even more. „Let me go! Let me go! No! Allen!" She was scared. So scared...

„Jesus, stop it already." A hand came in front of her face and the next moment she breathed in something that smelled awfull. A wet cloth was pressed to her face, with that smell coming along.

„What..." She turned her eyes up, hoping to at least see who is holding her.

„Shh, it's okay." There was a flash of bright green and a red colour. Her eyelids trembeled as she fought the sleepiness.

„Allen..." She could barely open her mouth.

„Don't worry, he's okay. Kanda just gets annoyed really quickly and does a sloopy job."

„What was that, you stupid rabbit?"

„Oh, come on, Yuu-chan. I was just telling the truth. You know, the last time..." Allen is okay, she thought and felt relieved. With nothing else holding her up she let the sleep take over her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, hello there my dear readers! Here it is! The third chapter!**

**My head hurts just thinking about this one. I can't believe how hard it was to write since there is nothing special about it. I'm weird. (-.-) *sighs*  
Anyway, I hope you will like it (^v^)  
****  
I don't -man in any way possible because if I did there would most definitly be A LOT of yaoi and smexy scenes. (*/*) I'm a perv, I know.**

**Just to remind you : I have only like one week of summer vacation left and after that I will leave my sweet little home and go to the main city of our country, the beautiful Ljubljana, to study. I'll be staying in a dorm and I don't know how things will work there so I am warning you not to expect another chapter too soon. I will do my best, but my main priority will be studying (just so that you know).**

**If you like this chapter and you are in a good mood, then please, my all means, leave a review. I will be very happy if you do.**

**Until then, my dear reader. Bye bye. *waves***

* * *

„But I don't want to." A little girl with black hair pouted and sat on the floor, with her arms crossed.

„It's not right." She heard a sigh and looked up. An old man sitting before her slowly stood up and kneeled before her.

„Listen. I know it's hard for you, considering your past. But now is different. You have a home. A family." She shook her head.

„But they don't like me. I heard them. They said I wiggled my way in, playing my cards as being a cute helpless kid who doesn't even know how to wipe her ass." The old man laughed and ruffeled her hair.

„They just need some time. Don't worry. Soon they will wonder how they managed without you."

Sen..sei? She tried to grab hold of the picture but her mind wasn't fast enough. She felt sort of numb. And her head hurts...

„Midnight? Midnight! Are you okay?"

„Allen..." She managed to open her eyes and came face to face with Allen's worried expression. In an instant his face brightened up and he smiled.

„You're awake! Thank God!" Her eyes quickly scanned the surroudings. They were in a small room with a miniature round window high up on the wall in front of her. The doors were most probably behind her, as she couldn't see them. She looked back at Allen and grimaced.

„You're too close." He just smiled happily and helped her to sit up. She wimpered. Her head felt like it was spliting apart. Allen looked at her.

„You okay?" She nodded even though the thumping became almost unbearable. She was already somewhat used to it from before even though that was years ago. She learned how to live with the pain. But no matter how hard she tried, she never overcame her body's weakness to bear with drugs, no matter how weak the drug actually was.

„That stupid idiot... Who ever he was." Midnight looked at her brother.

„How is your head?"

„Oh... fine." Allen reached with his hand to the top of his head and made a painful expression as he touched the bump.

„It's not as bad as I thought it would be." For the first time after she opened her eyes, her face relaxed a bit.

„That's good. By the way, you woke up before me, right? Did anyone say why are we here?" Her brother shook his head.

„There was nobody around from the moment I woke up. There seems to be a lot of going on up there, though." He pointed with his finger up, towards the ceiling. They could hear footsteps and loud, excited talking of many people. Allen sighed audibly so that she looked at him.

„Also, we departured not too long ago."

„Departured?"

„Sailed off." Silence. They she exploded.

„You mean to say we are on a ship?!"

„Not a ship. THE ship. The air pirates' ship." Her legs would most probably gave up on her if she wasn't already sitting on the floor.

„Holy cow." Her eyes looked at the window. Then she looked back at him.

„Help me get up." Allen gave her a worried face, with eyebrows furrowed.

„I don't think that is a great idea..."

„If you don't help me, I'll do it myself."

„Fine, geez. Here, give me your hand." He helped her on her feet and her body wobbled for a few seconds before she stepped forth to the window. But then she realised something. She was to short to see.

„Goddamnit," she grumbeled under her breath. Her head did reach the window but even when she stepped on her toes the only thing she saw was the sky above them. She glared at Allen who was snickering beside her.

„Stop grinning, you idiot, and look outside."

„It's no different from what you see."

„Wha..."

„I can see just fine through from here, you know. Some of us aren't so... how to say... short-handed on some talents." He winked at her and laughed as she tried to hit him with her fist.

„You..."

CLACK.

They froze on the spot when the doors' lock suddenly made a noise and Allen felt Midnight's body tensing up.

„Relax, they must have a good reason for kidnapping us so they most probably won't hurt us," he tried to calm her down as they watched door opening. Midnight made a slight movement with her head.

„And what if they don't and they just brought us here on a whi..."

„I am so sorry." The twins stared shocked at the person who opened the door.

„A girl..." Midnight whispered to Allen. The girl had long, really dark green hair in two pigtails high on her head and she had the most beautiful dark-coloured eyes Midnight had ever seen. The girl bowed deeply and then hurridly continued apologizing as she walked towards them.

„I am honestly extremely sorry. I had no idea the two of them would go as far as locking you two up since that was not in the plan. I'd come to get you sooner but I only just found out. Oh, where are my manners." She smiled. „Please, forgive me. My name is Lenalee Lee, I'm in charge of the library on The Black Order, which is the ship's name, by the way." _Asian_, Midnight thought as she heard her talk and noticed a small hint of an accent. Then she looked at her face again (she was studying her uniform until then) and cursed in her head. _Stupid, of course she's Asian. Just look at her face. You can't miss those eyes. _Lenalee shook hands with Allen.

„You must be Allen Walker. And you Midnight Kuro." The two girls shook hands. „If you would like to follow me, we have a room ready for you upstairs. This room is mostly used as storage but is currently empty so Kanda and Lavi must've used the chance and put you two in. But I still can't understand why. Maybe Lavi made Kanda angry again...," she murmured while they were making their way upstairs. She led them to the room which was most probably on the front part of the ship, at least Midnight had that kind of feeling. Lenalee opened one door on the left and they followed her in a big bright room with a relatively large round table. She turned back to them to explain.

„This is the conference room. I thought it would be better for the first time since it's bigger than other rooms. My brother will come latter; he is the captain of this ship but there is no need to think that he's scary just because of that. Actually," she laughed quietly. „He can act like a spoilt child sometimes but you'll get used to that."

„I doubt that." Only then Allen noticed two persons sitting on the opposite site of the table. Midnight made an annoyed voice as he moved in front of her. Lenalee noticed that and shook her head.

„There is no need for that, Allen-kun. The two of them," at that she glared at the guys who kidnapped Allen and Midnight, a tall dark haired Asian and a redhead with an eyepatch. „Won't ever do anything like they did to you. Do we have an understanding?"

„Sure." The redhead smiled cheekily while the other one just grumbled something. Lenalee nodded in satisfaction and showed the twins two nearest chairs to sit on.

„Excuse me." Midnight frowned, not sitting down. Lenalee looked at her.

„Yes?"

„I'm confused. I thought we were some kind of hostages or somethin' like that..." Lenalee tilted her head.

„Of course not. I thought everybody settled on this plan since it was the most... realistic one."

„Plan?," Allen asked. „What plan?"

„How to bring you two on the ship without the bad guys noticing," answered the red head. Lenalee nodded to that and asked:

„Didn't Cross-san tell you about this?" Allen's face turned pale and his body shook.

„Cross?" His eyes jumped to his sister. Midnight's voice was arctic cold which didn't went by unnoticed. Lenalee and the two guys all looked at her, Lenalee with a worried expression, the guys with a suprised one. Allen tried to grab hold of Midnight's hand but she smacked it away. She was still looking at Lenalee.

„Are you saying that this is that bastard's doing?"

„Well, not really. The idea to get you two on this ship was his, but the way to do it was ours," Lenalee answered. „Is there a problem?"

„A problem? Of course there is!"

„Midnight..."

„No! Don't tell me to calm down!" She was on a verge of exploding. „I've had enough of him! It's always his doing that affects our life in the most terrible way possible while he just walks away as if it's none of his buisness! Where is he?!" At that she turned back to Lenalee who tried to hide the shivering of her body. The Asian stood up, his hand on the handle of his sword. Allen noticed that and grabed Midnight's shoulder.

„Middy, calm down, please."

„How the fuck am I suppose to calm down?! Because of that fucking bastard and those guys... ," at that she pointed to the two men on the other side of the table. But when she wanted to continue talking, almost screaming, her face turned red and she started breathing heavily. Lenalee jumped up and helped Allen to support her.

„What is wrong?"

„A chair! Get a chair!," Allen said and Lenalee pulled the chair she was sitting on before closer and helped Allen to get Midnight to sit on it. Her face was flushed and she was having troubles breathing. Allen grabbed the back of her head and forced her to lean down so that her head was between her knees.

„A-llen..."

„Don't talk, concetrate on breathing." Midnight nodded and tried to take in deep breaths even though she wanted to breathe qiuckly. Lenalee stood beside them, scared and worried.

„Is she going to be okay?" Allen gave a small nod after a few minutes.

„Most probably. Do you have some hawthorn tea by any chance?"

„There is a possibility of that."

„Can someone make it? Just one cup will do for now." He looked at his sister with a worried expresion. „Since we left our house so quickly, we had no time to take her tea with us." Lenalee nodded and left the room, before that shoting a look to the guys who came closer in the mean time. The red head grinned back and just waved with his hand.

„Don't worry, Lenalee. I'll make sure Kanda will behave properly." The Asian growled in return. Midnight coughed at that.

„Just breath," Allen said and massaged her back. She made a sound deep down in her throat which made the red head grin.

„She doesn't seem to be in a lot of pain."

„It's not pain," Allen answered with annoyed face back. „It's high blood pressure."

„Is it serious?"

„Lavi, stop asking questions all the time." The Asian, whose name was apparently Kanda, made an irritated sound. Lavi smiled.

„Is it wrong for me to be curious?"

„After what you have done, yes." Allen was the one to answer. „I hope you understand it is mostly your fault for her state."

„What? What have we done wrong?"

„For one, you destroyed the windows of our shop. Two, you druged her and she does not bear good with drugs. I bet she has a headache now. Three, you guys are working with master."

„Does she hate him?"

„Absolutely detests him ," Allen said dryly. Lenalee came back with a cup of steaming tea and handed it to Allen. He thanked her and nudged Midnight to lift her upper body back up and looked at her face.

„How are you feeling?"

„Terrible." Her voice was weak and hoarse and her face was still flushed. Lenalee sat down beside her and patted her knee.

„I'm sorry for all of this. I thought Cross-san told you about all of this."

„He's a fucking idiot..." Midnight started but Allen shut her up.

„Drink this." He forced her to start drinking the tea and then looked at Lenalee who shook her head once.

„Since it's like this, we'll continue tommorow. I'll tell my brother after I show you your room. By the way, I hope you don't mind, but there is only one king sized bed. You two are..." She coughed. „You two are a couple, right?" Allen stared wide open at her.

„Fuck no." Midnight lifted her head to look at all three of them.

„We are not a couple, for fuck's sake."

„Then what is your relationship?" Lavi looked at her questionably. She gave him a cold smile.

„We are twins."


End file.
